1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to interferometric modulators (iMoDs). More particularly embodiments of this invention relate to optimizing color in iMoD displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
To reach broad market acceptance, a display technology must be capable of providing the end-user with a satisfying visual experience. The market for high brightness, low power displays continues to expand with the constant introduction of new portable electronic devices. Conventional wisdom suggests that reflective displays are unable to provide the requisite image quality for broad market acceptance. For example, reflective liquid crystal displays (LCDs) suffer from insufficient reflectance for office use without supplemental illumination and insufficient color gamut under conditions of bright sunlight. As a result, recent marketplace developments have shifted the dominant display for small mobile device applications from reflective to transflective LC displays. The increased brightness and color gamut of transflective displays comes at the price of increased power consumption due to the near constant requirement for supplemental illumination, increased manufacturing complexity and increased costs.